Invisible
by freedomwriter09
Summary: Eclare Song Fic : Eli is walking aimlessly through New York City and he finds a girl from the past. Please read and review : Much Love


**Song fic yay! :) lol but this is one of my favorite songs right now. And of course one of my favorite bands :) Enjoy loves :)**

Invisible

I was walking around times square around eleven o'clock. Being the city that never sleeps it was early. I just got off work, being the producer of a new play called Roulette I've been busy. The weather was crazy winds about 25 mph, but not having a car and not having the paitence to wait for a taxi I continue to walk. Walking passed the M&M factory all the lights go out. I hear an announcement. "Fellow New Yorkers, due to the wind, the power lines in the city have gone out, please return home before the hurricane comes in tonight. That is all"

Well then, I guess I should get home. But something stops me. A girl on the side of the road, curled in a ball. Her blue eyes you could see for miles. Even with the lights out I could see her. She looked vaguely familiar. Then I knew. Her auburn hair, bright blue eyes, her pale skin that glowed brighter than any light in New York. It was Clare Edwards.

Me and Clare decided to end our relationship after I left for NYU because ofChe distance. She decided to go to Stanford because of the amazing journalism program. I didn't want her to miss out on her dream because of me. But why was she here.

"CLARE!" I screamed grabbing her attention

She flinched Obviously scared.

"Eli?" she questioned "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that I live here remember silly. I work on broadway im a producer now." I said with me smirk.

"My dad and me came here for a trip with his new wife and daughter. She is a doctor you know?"

I laughed, typical Clare. "No silly, why are you on the side of the road."

"Oh." She said trying to blink back tears."My dad isn't proud of me, he didn't know where or what I went to college for. I told him I got into the medical program at NYU and he thought I went there. I haven't talked to him for almost 6 years and he calls and says 'lets go to new York. And me being naive went. But when we walked by NYU he said that this is where my daughter went and I felt bad for him bragging to his new wife about me so I told hiM about Stanford. And he yelled at me saying I was a embarrassment to the family and he threw me out of the taxi and said if I went back to the hotel I'd be sorry."

Now she was fully crying. I pulled her into a hug.

"Shh it'll be okay. You can stay with me untill everything is figured out." She forced a smile on her. Even if it was forced it was still beautiful.

She then laughed. More like a sad laugh. But the sound was as beautiful as it was in high school.

"You know Eli if I listened to my parents, I would've had the two things I loved. My family... And you." She blushed at the memory of us once being an us. Then I did the unthinkable. I kissed herpassionately , more passionate then ever before. I've always loved Clare. And dreamed of kissing her ever since graduation day.

"I've always loved you Clare. And your family will come around."

"I just feel invisible, to everyone."

"Your not invisible to me Clare." And I kissed her again and on cue the rain began falling.

We went back to my house and we cuddled up on the couch. I was watching the rain outside my window while Clare was putting on the clothes I gave her. When she returned she asked,

"Do you ever wonder, when the thunder and rain is coming down you put yourself on the line for everyone, and they don't even know your alive, I've risked a lot for my family, and yet I'm still considered invisible."

I put my arms around her and told her that I wouldn't let her fall. Not again.

"**Oh when the lights go down in the city, you'll be right there shining bright, your a star the sky's the limit, and I'll be right by your side. Oh you know your not invisible to me." ~~ Invisible - Big Time Rush**

**Please read my story 50 shades of eclare:) you will not regret it :)**


End file.
